Un-ceased
by Purplepanther7
Summary: What if Wally never 'ceased? What if he only 'ceased' in his world? What would happen if he went to another world? What will happen when he comes back home? Kind of a prequel to my story Young Justice and Justice League Crossover Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

AN: Give us Young Justice season 3!

Endgame.

"Look it's working! They're shutting it down!" Nightwing pointed at the huge light in the sky. Three Flashes circled the swirling energy, but all you could see was a red and yellow blur. The snow from the North Pole flew through the freezing air, while Nightwing, Miss Martian, Blue Beatle, Superboy, Auqualad, and Artemis stared.

"Earth's magnetic field is stablizing," the voice that belonged to the scarab said.

"Yes!" Blue Beetle exclaimed believing they had victory.

The scarab continued, "But there is a problem Jiame Hermanez. The Kid Flash is in danger. his slower speed is making him an exit valve for the chrysalis energy. In sixteen seconds he will cease."

"Cease? Cease what?" Blue Beetle asked nervously, losing his confidence.

Artemis stared nervously at the huge amount of swirling energy. Blue Lightning bolts attacked the speedster blur, but they were deflected and instead of hitting their they struck the snow. The bolts continued to stike, but then it hit something. No wait someone. Then again. Repeated bolts found a weak spot. Fear filled her as she saw a fast image of her boyfriend being zapped by bright blue energy. His face was filled with pain. She was positive she could hear Wally's screams from within the chaos. She strained to go closer, but Nightwing put his arm in front of her. The winds gradually slowed, but it would not stop yet. She thought about before, and her question echoed in her head. "Do you think it will be enough?" Will they be able to stop it? Will Wally be able to keep up? A nervous knot in her stomach continued grow.

He was risking his life to save the world, again. They tried to avoid this. Putting theirs lives in danger. She wanted to be back home in their apartment. She should have never came back and got involved with the infiltration. She should have left for good, but she had to come back. She couldn't help it, she wanted the thrill. But now that she was back she didn't feel a thrill she felt fear. The fear took over her as asked she asked herself two horrifying questions: Would they make it? Would Wally make it?

As if answering her question the energy started decrease its size, and it shrunk until all of the intimidating blue energy was a ghost in the cold air. The wind blew the snow that covered the ground, and her vision began to clear and focus as the snow cleared like fog. Two figures remained, hunched over in the snow. Wait, shouldn't there be three?

"They did it!" Miss Martian cheered. She flew over to the two speedsters. Her happy emotions melted away the tension, and made everyone feel a moment of trimpuph. They all hurried over to them, following Miss Martian's lead. One thought came to their minds: They beat the Reach. "It's over!" She smiled, as she helped up Impulse who seemed depressed.

Auqulad helped Flash up from the snow and said, "Congratulations, you have sa-"

Artemis cut him off, "Wait... Where's Wally?" But when she saw the sad look on Flash's face, she wasn't sure if she really wanted answer. There was a sudden stop of relief in the air. Everyone knew what was coming next, weather they liked it or not.

Flash began to speak, "Artemis... He wanted me to tell you..."

"No," Artemis whispered softly. She could feel her eyes immediately fill with tears. Her last question was answered.

"... He loved you," Flash said sadly.

Artemis fell to her knees in the freezing snow. Miss Martian flew over to her, and she gracefully attempted to catch her and comfort her as she cried softly in her arms. Everyone exchanged glances. They all knew it. He was gone.

AN: Sadest moment EVER!


	2. Chapter 2

Discliamer: I do not own Young Justice.

Chapter 2

The depressed team headed back to meet the Justice League, wondering how they would take the bad news. Wally was gone. The only sound was the freezing wind blowing across their faces as they left the North Pole in silence. Their loss would greatly affect the team, and they would need some time to grieve, especially they ones closest to him. Which meant especially Artemis. Auqualad explained what happened to the League and how they were successful in their mission. They dropped her off in Central City. She walked up Wally's parent's house to deliver the terrible news. Artemis knocked. His mom and dad opened the door. When she saw their faces tears uncontrollably streamed down her cheeks, and they immediately pulled her into a warn knowing hug. They already knew.

"It's okay. It'll be alright," Mrs. West tried to comfort Artmis, but she couldn't hide her pink eyes. Mr. West stood by her side silently, he wasn't sure what to say. As soon as they were done comforting her, she left.

Artemis arrived back at their apartment. Her apartment. As soon as she turned the knob and open the door all she could think of was Wally. Everything in their apartment reminded her of him. The empty pizza box he ate last week, that she had told him to throw away. He told her it was a souvenir for when she came back from her deep cover mission. She gazed longingly at the couch that they would snuggle up on, and watch a long movie whisk he noisily ate popcorn with their dog. Her eyes moved to the bed that they slept in together... She could feel Wally's arms around her. She plopped down on the soft blanket on the bed. Her foot kicked something under the bed. She crouched down on the floor and found a tiny black box behind the draped blanket. Artmis grabbed it and saw the words that were engraved on the cover of the box: For Artemis. She delicately opened it, and gasped. A ring. The most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The pale green gemstone shined in the light of the open window. Tears fell to the floor and splashed silently on the wood.

"Wally," she cried, "please don't leave me like this. I should have never went back. It's my fault."

She sighed, and tried to prevent more sadness from coming out of her. Artemis wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and walked over the door. She looked around the room one last time. She grabbed her dog's leash and called for him.

"Come on, we're leaving." He looked up into her eyes, and felt her despair. Gently, he rubbed his face comfortingly against her leg and followed her out the door. The door closed with a soft slam. She couldn't stay here. Her hand gripped the black box tightly, promising she would never let go of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later they had a funeral. The gray gravestone read 'In loving memory of Wallace Rudolf West, friend, ally, and son. 1995-2016' All of the Justice League, had given their condolences to her, even if they didn't know him very well. The whole team was there too, expect for Dick. Everyone was dressed in black which matched the gloomy sky. It was going to rain, so many of them carried umbrellas. The people slowly left, giving her sad glances, and walking away. Some of the last of the people to leave were Wally's parents. She also say Barry and Bart leave the gravestone with depressed looks on their faces. They clouds were a dark gray, and they blocked the sky and sunlight form coming through. The clouds started to cry. The rain drenched the only remaining person in front of his grave. Artemis. The rain overwhelmed her with her own feeling of sadness. Thunder growled angrily, and soon after that a bolt of lightning struck the grass next to his grave with silent precision. All that remained was a small patch of scorched, dead grass. Once it was alive, but then it was killed in an instant. In a flash. Artemis would not budge, instead her tears mixed with the falling rain into the lifeless grass.

Eventually she had to go back to... somewhere before she caught a cold. As she turned around to leave, she saw a dark figure standing not too far from her. She was startled by the appearance of another person.

"You scared me! What are you doing?" She asked the figure.

He took a step forward so she could see his face. He wasn't wearing his mask, and she could see his exposed face for the first time. He looked firmilad for some reason. She stared at his deep blue eyes. They reminded her of a Freshman that she had met briefly when she first went to Gotham Academy. Except he was sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Un-ceased

AN: This is me typing a story that I wrote two years ago when I first started writing fan fiction and first experienced spitfire sadness, and I'm only going to write what I already wrote down, unless somebody wants me to continue it which is pretty unlikely. I have another young justice story that I am still working on that is more well written than this one, but I just feel like typing this one out because there are a few good things that I like in it. It is sometimes annoying to me whenever authors write fan fiction and never finish them without an explanation. And sadly, that is probably what I will wind up doing with this story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Artemis stared into her friend's eyes. They were a bright whelmingly blue and you could tell that he had been crying. He carried a closed black umbrella in his hand, and looked down at the grave.

"Artemis I-" he was cut off by her hugging him.

He embraced her closely, making her feel warm in the icy rain that was still falling. She looked up into his eyes.

"It's okay," she comforted him. He sighed and put his chin on her shoulder. When they finished hugging Dick opened his umbrella, and they walked away in silence from the grave.

More time passed. More grieving came. More days past, until they were weeks and the weeks become months. Artemis still continued to go on missions again, while Dick decided to take a break. She hadn't seen him since that day at the funeral. No one had, not even Kaldur. She now lived with her mom again since she couldn't bear living in the apartment that she had lived in with Wally. Her mom comforted her as much as she could. But she could never get over it.

She was getting ready for another session with Black Canary, and she left for the watchtower.

"Tigress B07" the computer announced her arrival.

She changed her costume and her name just not to her remind herself of Wally. She was dressed in her Tigress uniform and approached the door. Black Canary was waiting for her as she walked through the door.

Black Canary smiled kindly at her, "So what's been on your mind?"

"A lot," Artemis sighed, taking off her mask.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Artemis took a deep breath,"When wally died... I just don't believe he is actually.. you know, dead. Part of me doesn't want to accept it. I don't know why."

Black Canary remembered something, "Do you remember the training exercise we did five years ago?"

"Yeah, I remember. I was the first one to die."

Black Canary smiled, "Do you know how Wally took it?"

Artemis looked at the ground in thought, "No, he never told me what happened. when I asked him about it he said it wasn't a big deal."

"That sounds like him," Black Canary chuckled, "He was devastated when you died, and not just because of Miss Martian's emotions affecting him. He tried desperately to prove that you weren't dead. But he was wrong. You already tried to do the same thing and now you just have more devastation and more bad memories like he did. I know the exercise was fake, but if he was still looking for you he would have found you by now."

"Thank you. I understand, but I want to look for him one last time."*

And with that she left the room.

* * *

AN:*Hahaha I made a Hamilton reference before it was even made. lol jk.

There were a few sentences that I added here and there cuz I needed to, but its pretty much word for word of what I wrote. I wrote Black Canary as a really bad Guidance Counselor in this chapter for some reason and Artemis apparently didn't know who Dick was until the funeral for some reason. I clearly didn't think that through when I was writing it. There were little notes to add the selfie of Dick and Artemis when he says well laugh about this someday, but I'm lazy and didn't add it into the conversation. Hope you liked it a little at least. bye!


	4. Chapters 4 and 5

Un-ceased

AN: Here's another chapter! While I'm typing this I'm probably going to purposefully look for Hamilton references. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

He was running. He didn't know where he was or where he used to be. Who was she? Blue energy rushed into him making him run faster like a hamster on a never ending wheel. Pain jolted through his legs. Why was he running? Was he running from something? What was he running for? Who was he running for?

An answer came: Artemis.

Everything flowed back to him- Artemis, Bart, Dick, Barry, the Team, His family. Why- How could he forget them? How could he forget who he was? He could feel the space around him increasing. The energy pulsing through him finally overloaded, and everything became white.

Wally woke up with his face in the snow. The cold snowflakes made him wake up with a jolt. He was freezing from his toes to his nose. 'How long have I been here?' he thought to himself, looking at the small mounds of snow piling up on him. He knew he wouldn't get frost bite because his suit kept him warm. then he looked down at his chest and saw there was a huge rip in his lightning bolt symbol. He needed to get new clothes, fast. He slowly got up with his muscles screaming at him to go back down. Pain was everywhere. It almost felt like trying to run through a wall that was 20 feet thick. His second attempt to get up was better. He started to run, expecting to fall over with one step, but he was surprised by his sudden burst of speed. Pain melted away as he ran through the snow. His newfound speed was exhilarating. Maybe he was as fast as Bart now, or even the Flash.

* * *

Chapter 5

Wally ran to civilization. With his new speed he could easily run across water to Central City. It only took an hour! His first stop was his apartment. He ran to the front door. Something was wrong. No one was there. He peered through the window and everything was gone, the place was completely empty. He ran to his Uncle's house. Barry might know why Artemis was there. Maybe she was on a mission or something.

When he got to his house his Aunt answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked uncertainly.

"Um, yeah do you know where Barry is?"he asked quickly.

"I'm sorry he died a month ago," she looked sadly at the ground.

"What?!" Wally gasped, "How?!"

"He was struck by lightning,' she responded with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you this. You're a total stranger and I shouldn't be bugging you like this."*

"What you mean Aunt Iris?" Wally could tell that something wasn't right. Barry survived being struck by lightning. That's how he got his powers. Wally looked at her again. For some reason she looked younger.

"Wait... Did you just call me Aunt Iris?"

"Yeah, why?" Wally asked curiously. She stared at him and went to take off his mask, and he let her without hesitation.

"Oh My God Wally?" she asked in shock, putting her hand over her mouth, "Is that you?!"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure," he replied plainly. But then he saw more tears stream down her face, and he instantly grew more worried.

"I can't believe it!" even more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked, concerned.

"Don't you remember? You died from being struck by lightning too!"

* * *

AN: I couldn't find any references. ;(

*I don't know why she's apologizing here, but that's just how I wrote it and didn't feel like changing

Thanks for reading!

Oh yeah and I forgot to mention that I guess this kind of correlates with my other story strangely enough.


	5. Chapter 6

Un-ceased

AN:I forgot to mention that both 5 and 4 were too short, so I combined them, but that seemed pretty obvious.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Yeah I know is was struck by lightning but I certainly didn't die from it!" Wally explained to his confused and crying Aunt.

"You did. I saw you flat line. You died in the hospital last week." She stared at him with wide eyes as if she was seeing a ghost.

"I don't know what is happening, but I'm here now. Don't worry." He reassured her.

"You're so different," Iris looked up at him as she wiped her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, unsure of what she thought was different.

"You seem so much more mature, and did you get taller?" she let a brief smile show on her face. Even though she was confused and was pretty sure she saw the ghost of her nephew in front of her she enjoyed the moment.

"Wait a minute..." Wally thought to himself for a moment, "How old was I?"

"15," she responded almost as if it was a question.

"Yeah, something definitely isn't right here." he confirmed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm 21, and I'm not the wally you saw die."

She grew more confused, "Well, who are you then?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm not from this dimension."

"Dimension?" she asked skeptically.

"Since Barry died only a month ago when he was struck by lightning, and I was struck only a week ago the time between both strikes is different than in my world." There was also the fact that neither him or Barry died when they got struck, but Wally didn't want to say that out loud to his clearly emotional Aunt, "In my world Barry got his powers when he got hit by the lightning, and I didn't recreate his experiment until some time after that. Definitely longer than 3 weeks. This being an alternate universe is what makes the most sense."

"You tried to get yourself hit by lightning?!"

"Hey, it turned out fine!" he gestured to himself and gave a sheepish laugh. The giant rip in his suit did not help his case.

She dropped it and asked, "Okay, but what do you mean by powers?"

"This," Wally smirked and suddenly appeared on the opposite side of his aunt.

She gasped, surprised and asked, "How did you do that?!" She pointed at where he was and where he moved and moved her eyes back and forth with and exasperated look on her face. It made Wally want to laugh.

"In my world the lightning that struck Barry gave him super speed and he became the Flash. I have have the same type of powers just slower." The sudden speed boost that he got when he arrived here might prove him wrong.

"This is a lot to process," she put her hand on her head and went to sit down. Wally watched her closely. She really wasn't his Aunt. 'What else is different about this dimension?' he thought to himself.

"Can I trust you with this information?" Wally asked.

"Yes, of course, but-" she started.

"You can't tell anyone about the super speed thing okay?" he said sternly.

"Okay," Iris agreed.

"Is it okay if I stay with you for now?"

"That's fine," she responded with a little smile. The last three weeks had been the loneliest of her life, and she was glad to have the company.

"Thank you." Wally said before he went to search for some clothes that would fit him. He walked away silently. Iris could tell that he was... different, but he was still Wally. It came as a shock that he was still alive, but shouldn't his parents know? She knew she would be going behind his back, but she decided to tell them to cancel the funeral, and that he was alive.

* * *

AN: This is the part that might get me to continue that story because I never expanded on this and it might be fun to explore his Aunt more. Tell me if I should. Thanks for reading!


End file.
